


Sometimes Gems are Stars

by keinekatze132



Series: Rupphire modern au english [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132
Summary: Sapphire is a Model and Ruby is a baseball star. They meet at the birthday Party of the famous actor Rose. But every time Rose invites all of her friends things can get a little complicated. Modern AU





	Sometimes Gems are Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gems und Sternchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671172) by [keinekatze132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132). 



“Sapphire darling! Good to see you!” Rose hugged her, careful not to mess up their makeup. The two of them turned to the paparazzi and put on their prettiest smiles. “Happy Birthday Rose” said Sapphire and gave her a symbolic present. It was some expansive necklace she didn’t even choose herself. After all the real party would happen a few days later without the public. Sapphire was thankful for that. As a Model she was usually doing shootings after hours of preparation and being carefully guided. People still expected her to look perfect all day. Rose squeaked happy when she saw the necklace. Even Sapphire couldn’t tell if she was happy for real. “Where is Pearl?” she asked Rose. Rose low-key squeezed her wrist. “She is talking to guests inside. Why don’t you join her? I still have to greet some more friends”. She hugged her again and pushed her towards the entrance. It was Roses way to tell her to save Pearl from some uncomfortable conversation. But to do that she had to find pearl. The room was huge and Sapphire was, even wearing heels, not tall enough to look over people’s heads. She cleared her way through expansive dresses and noble suits. Most guest were actors that starred in one of Roses movies. Sapphire saw the latest child actors Connie and Steven. She waved at them. Moving on she felt sorry for the two of them. This kind of event was even boring for grownups. Finally, after walking through half of the room, she could see the back of pearls head.

She walked a few steps towards her when something heavy bumped into her. Wearing heels she didn’t stand a chance to keep balance. Sapphire fell on her butt. As she looked up she saw the shocked expression of the woman, which knocked her over. They were immediately surrounded by the flashing lights of cameras. It seemed like Sapphire would steal all the attention from Rose in the news. “Oh no, oh no, oh no” the strange woman whispered. She tried to get up fast and almost tripped again. Sapphire noticed how pretty she was. Her round face was framed by curly black hair. She was wearing a crimson dress that complimented her dark skin. The stranger helped Sapphire up. Her arms were surprisingly strong. “I am so sorry” she said, “I didn’t mean to knock over the prettiest girl on this party”. She blushed. Sapphire started to giggle. The situation really was ridiculous. She would have loved to tell the girl, that she saved the boring evening for her. But since cameras were filming her she only told her, that she didn’t mind. The other woman looked at her worried. “Look your hair is all messed up” she said and started fixing Sapphires bangs without second thought. Now it was her turn to blush. The two of them starred at each other in awkward silence. “Oh no! I was running because I wanted to stop Amethyst from giving unofficial Information about our team to the press” she said a little too loud. “Sorry again! See ya!” she called and disappeared in the crowd. Sapphire starred into the direction she left. “What was that all about?” she asked herself. Did the woman talk about the famous baseball player Amethyst? Maybe she was a player herself. It would explain why she could lift Sapphire that easy.

Sapphire found Pearl talking to Greg Universe. She knew that Pearl couldn’t stand him. Now she understood why Rose wanted her to come here. People said she had a calming aura. The aging pop-star said something and Pearl laughed a little too high. “Pearl! Greg! Nice to see you” she called and walked towards them with open arms. Pearl hat to lean down to hug her. “Thank you” she whispered in her ear. Sapphire shook Greg’s hand and gave a waiter a sign to bring some campaign. “What a nice party, pearl” she said. They made some polite conversation. “Now what happened to you?” Greg asked, “Is hair like that fashionable now?”. Pearl gave him an angry look. Sapphire grabbed a small mirror from her bag. How could she forget to check her hair? She was in public! Her Hair was a catastrophe. Her ponytail fell apart. She suppressed the urge to curse. “Oh no! Pearl can you help me with that? I am sorry Greg”. She took Pearls hand and pulled her to the restroom. At least she could save Pearl from her conversation with Greg. “But for real, what happened to you?” Pearl asked while Sapphire was brushing her hair. “I was ran over by a pretty cute baseball player” she said while fighting against the rest of her Hairspray. It was sad. It took the whole morning for a Stylist to do her hair. Luckily it would not take her that long to fix it. “Ran over? Here?” Pearl asked horrified. “Believe me, you will see it in the news. Hold this” Sapphire handed her the hair tie. She quickly braided her hair. It did not look as good as it did in the morning, but it would be good enough. Pearl helped her to get some dust of her dress. “Really. This is not a children’s party” she said shaking her head. 

The two of them returned to the party. Rose had now entered the room and was surrounded by a bunch of people. Pearl hurried to her side. Sapphire let herself fall back a little. She didn’t enjoy talking to strangers. Walking through the room she greeted people she knew. She preferred watching TV at home to this. The dinner was a positive surprise. All of Roses personal friends sat close together. Sapphire saw how Greg sat down at the other side of the room. It had to be Pearls work. Her old friend Bismuth was already sitting at the table so Sapphire sat down next to her. It was good to sit down. Her feet hurt in her shoes. “Hey Saph, long time no see!” Bismuth said. “Bismuth! I saw your newest sculpture. How do you always manage to surpass yourself?”. “Oh you know. We are both artists. How are the shootings going?” Bismuth asked. Sapphire loved Bismuth for taking her job as a model seriously. But she had to admit that advertising for big companies was nothing like sculpturing. While the two of them were talking the other tables filled with guests. 

“Hey do you know who that is?” Bismuth asked while nodding into the direction of two ladies. Sapphire looked up and recognized the woman who bumped into her earlier. She was walking towards their table while talking to the purple haired lady next to her. “Those are Amethyst and Ruby. Two absolute baseball legends” Bismuth explained. “Someone said they were also coming to the other party. I have to get an autograph”. Ruby? Even Sapphire, who was not into sports, had heard that name before. “You won’t believe it” she whispered and quickly summarized how she and Ruby had met. “Look they are coming over” Bismuth whispered. They really were. The two of them sat down at their table. Sapphire gave Ruby a big smile. “Hi again” she said. Ruby blushed. “Eh hi” she stuttered. Amethyst poked her. “Is that the girl you told me about?” she asked loud enough for Sapphire to hear while looking at her curiously. Ruby nodded and smiled at Sapphire awkwardly. “I am Amethyst. And this pretty girl is Ruby”. “I am Sapphire and my friend here is Bismuth” she introduced herself. Ruby’s eyes widened. “Are you the Sapphire?” she asked. “The only one I know about” she joked, “So you are the Ruby?” Ruby giggled. “The best one” she said.

Usually Sapphire was quiet in public, but today she barely touched her food while talking. It was so easy to talk to Ruby. She learned, that Ruby had a cat and loved baking. She loved the way Ruby laughed and thought the stories about her team were funny. It was like no time passed at all when dinner was over. Was it really that late? Sapphire was not wearing a watch. Rose held a short speech in which she thanked everybody for coming. That meant that the party was officially over. Sapphire was a little sad. She wanted to ask Ruby weather she would be at the unofficial party, but she didn’t dare to ask her with all those people around. “We should meet again some time” she said, hoping, that she would understand. “Sure let’s do that” Ruby said. Amethyst kicked her shin. “I mean…” ruby stuttered, “Do you want to go out for a date?” Sapphire blushed. That was more than she had asked for, but she found herself really excited about going out on a date with Ruby. “Of course!” she squeaked. She found a pen in her purse and wrote down her number on a napkin. Would it be too much to draw a heart around it? She did it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! English is not my first language. Feel free to correct me in the comments ^^ Also leave your opinion down there while you’re at it!


End file.
